The day that I became the god of the northern waters
by Arksum
Summary: First Fanfic so please tell me if I should continue this one shot story or if I should make it into a story. Tell me if you liked it or not whether I should change things and please submit ideas for next chapter(if there is going to be one idk)


My name is Arksum and I'm 16 now you're probably wondering what I look like since I haven't told you yet well I have jet black hair like my half-brother Percy's but I have stormy grey eyes I also forgot to mention that I am the son of Poseidon and Athena and I really wasn't supposed to be born at all since my half-brother Percy Jackson is the one that everyone gives the attention to which is fine by me.

You're probably wondering how I am the son of Poseidon and Athena well they finally decided to put apart their differences and I was the solution Poseidon created me and Athena put in her wisdom. Other than that I was just something of a mistake which is fine by me since I fell off a friends boat on its way to the Caribbean.

When I woke up I was at the bottom of the ocean which I have to tell you "Crazy" waking up on the bottom of the ocean floor feeling completely dry and everything kind of freaks a person out ya know.

Soon after I was over my shock a shark came by and I could understand it! It just greeted me and I was just too shocked to say anything back but all I said was "Hi" and the shark just motioned for me to grab onto its body and it just swam with me on its dorsal fin and soon we were at my father's palace.

At the time I didn't know that Poseidon was my father and I just looked on with awe at the beauty of the palace and what I saw. There where all sorts of sharks and dolphins swimming greeting me and saying "hello son of the Sea God."

At that moment I remembered what Mr. Brunner had taught us in his class about the Greek Gods and right then I knew that I was a son of Poseidon but just as I was getting over my shock this lady just swam over and started to question the shark on why it had brought me there.

Which I have to say it was rude to just ignore me I mean I was right there and she treated me like the shark had just brought over some garbage that it had found just floating around which I did have to say that is how I felt at the moment.

Soon this giant man swam out of the palace and yelled"Amphitrite what are you doing out here"

As soon as he saw me it was like 'what the hell is going on' but I mean really I got tired of being ignored so I 'coughed' to get someone's attention and Poseidon just turned to me and said "Well I was wondering when you were going to drop by and visit your old dad".

I have to say that took me as a total shock and that's not the only thing that took me by surprise I found out that I had a trident tattooed on my forearm and heard a woman's voice inside my head not usually the man's voice that I usually hear and she said "everything will be explained soon my son but for now you have to trust your father" and the next thing I hear is my father telling me my mom wasn't actually my mother but a mortal that was being controlled by Athena so that she could take care of you're probably thinking that's a huge misuse of her godly powers but in my opinion she has to be the best mother in the world.

So I have spent the last 4 years of my life living under the ocean helping my father and doing what he says. Now being the son of Athena really has its perks since I discovered to use my powers earlier than my father would have liked and all but I still learned on how to control my godly powers after finding out that I was a minor god all since I had turned 16 the becoming of a man in ancient Greece.

Since turning 16 I was finally allowed to leave the sea and see Olympus in all of its glory and well lets just say I got some really nasty looks from all the other gods when I walked in but other than that I have to say I felt like I was home with my true family and I looked up and saw my mother Athena and all she did was just wink and I knew that she was say "glad to finally see that you made it son I was wondering if you were ever going to show up."

Now when everyone had finally gotten a seat Zeus declared "First order of business is to find a place for this young minor god and lets just admit it he isn't even supposed to be alive since we already have Percy what's his name… Ah yes that's right Jackson... Percy Jackson."

Now that's when my mother piped up "Now father you wouldn't dare hurt a child of mine or of Poseidon's now would you?"

Artemis chucked this in and now this just really hurt "He isn't supposed to be alive you are a maiden are you not Athena?" We will just say that my mother had the best response to that

"Well let's just say that Poseidon fashioned him and molded him and I just supplied the knowledge needed to keep his ass alive." Artemis had the best look on her face as did all of the other gods.

Now Poseidon chucked in"Zeus you wouldn't dare harm a child of both Athena and I would you? Cause if you did then you would have the fight of your life on your hands and that is something that you just don't want to have especially after we just one war."

I finally got tired of being ignored and was about to butt in and of course my mother being the Goddess of wisdom saw what I was about to do and well let's just say that I knew that they were trying the diplomatic approach before trying anything that might lead to another war.

Zeus being all grumpy *thunders outside* I mean his usual self "Well if this boy must stay then what shall we make him the minor god of? Any suggestions… Athena?"

My mother being as smug as always just said "He could become god of the northern Waters." Zeus finding this as a suitable placement for me

"Anyone disagree with my daughter's request for her son to me made god of the northern waters?"

Seeing as no one disagrees with my mother I was made minor god of the northern waters which consisted of the arctic circle and the surrounding animals that lived there.


End file.
